Connecting at the Goldenrod City Motel
by Glory For Sleep
Summary: She never wanted it to end – she always wanted her nights to be like this: she and him, together. Connected. May/Drew


Hey peoples!

This is just a short Contestshipping oneshot I thought up a while back. I thought I would get it written and posted now.

Rated T for hints of, erm, sexual activity...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, or "Connected" by New Found Glory.

* * *

**Connecting at the Goldenrod City Motel**

* * *

-ooo-

Two sapphire-colored eyes flickered open, their female owner slightly moaning as she tried to adjust to the settings. Her arms, which had been wrapped around his torso, slowly untangled from it and moved upwards so she could rub away the lingering tiredness from her eyes. It didn't take long for her to comprehend that she and him, who she had been resting against, were lying in a bed, tangled up in bed sheets…

…and completely nude.

She slowly rose her head, which had been glued to his chest (he was comfortable to lay on), so she could see him. A soft smile soon spread across her face as she eyed his warm and somewhat-tanned skin, then slowly trailing her eyes up the crevasses in his chest until she came upon his face. His eyelids we closed, his face gentle and without wrinkles of constriction, despite that his messy chartreuse-colored hair lay sprawled across his facial features.

He was quietly sleeping, his muscles relaxed so that she didn't feel any frigidness among them as she laid her head back down on his bare torso, silently listening to his heart beat. She watched gently as his chest slowly rose and lowered, his nostrils quietly taking in air and sometimes allowing the suave tone that usually occupied his voice to ride it when he exhaled. Needless to say it was like a great symphony to her ears.

The motel room they were in was dimly-lit by the cheap lamp that sat beside the bed, the rays of early morning leaking from the curtain-covered window, which showed Goldenrod City on the near horizon. They had decided to take it slowly last night, choosing to stay at a place on the outskirts of the town where nobody would find them during their time together. What better place then the - apparently - unheard of_ Goldenrod City_ _Motel_?

Of course, they were famous coordinators and rivals by heart, or, at least that's what most people thought. Unbeknownst to the press who wrote gossip on their possible relationship, or the fan girls who scowled at her for being with him, she and him were deeply in love, although they had both agreed to act like rivals during the day to ensure that their relationship remained a secret.

So no one would ever bother them.

Yesterday they had both competed against each other in a contest that had taken place in Goldenrod, and when night came, after they followed through on their fair share of insults towards one another, they had run off to the outskirts of Goldenrod, soon coming across the Goldenrod City Motel. It wasn't long after they had rented a room did their love-making session begin.

She slowly pulled back, the covers sliding to her movements and producing rush-like sounds as she edged her way over to the opposite side of the bed, giving him some room among his side. He didn't move, though, the sheets covering everything below his abdomen, his chest still inflating and deflating with silent air. She agreed with herself that he looked so peaceful asleep.

Turning her head around she examined the dark room, which began to light up because of the peaking sunlight, revealing heaps of clothing that had been removed and tossed carelessly on the floor during their little 'session' last night.

She turned her head the opposite way so she could eye his peaceful face once again, smiling at how lucky she was.

Of course they had been rivals the first time they had met, but over time, as they grew into adults, feelings started to grow. Before they knew it they were secretly dating, making out, and now this.

Connecting.

What once began as an action after marriage was now a nightly routine for them. At night they would escape from their confinements of popularity and find some sort of location where no one would expect they would hide, giving them the chance to be together. Or, for at least until the night was over, where their fame would pull them apart for most of the day. Of course, when night came, their love became first once again.

Examining his face she slowly raised her hand up and moved a large green bang from his eyes, being extra careful not to wake him from his peaceful slumber. His hair was silky and smelled strangely of mint and rose petals, but she would never complain about it. To her he was perfect.

After eyeing the view of Goldenrod from her spot among the cheap bed, she slowly rolled over so that she could wrap her arms around his torso again, her face snuggling into his warm skin at the base of his neck. She could feel him slightly twitch from her touch, although he relaxed quite quickly and absentmindedly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his head finding comfort among being slightly buried into her brunette-colored hair. Despite all this he was still fast asleep.

As lingering tiredness slowly dragged her into sleep once more, her eyelids closing and her mouth smiling, she allowed her body to become one with his, connecting with him in his warm hold. The week had been quite busy, but she was happy that, after the end of all the daily hard work such as contests and pretending, she could be with him, to be back in his arms, to allow his soft touch to trail down her skin again. She never wanted it to end – she always wanted her nights to be like this: she and him, together.

Connected.

-ooo-

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Haha, corny. xD

But, hey, that's me for ya. ;D


End file.
